


Angry days

by Finkledorf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkledorf/pseuds/Finkledorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really ought to stop writing Marinette so angry.</p><p>This is an old one shot that I wrote for Tsukidaisy that I thought I'd post here before I lose it on my computer somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/gifts).



Marinette could feel the tension like a vise around her ribs. For once in her life, she was early to school, and her home room was empty, save for her. In this instance, she was thankful for the silence. She hadn't slept at all last night, after she and Adrien had accidentally revealed themselves by coincidentally picking the same alley to transform in. Instead of doing the normal human being thing and _talking it out_ , Marinette had grabbed Tikki and fled, despite Adrien's protests. She wasn't looking forward to sitting behind him all day with only mundane school work and her thoughts.  
  
Alya had texted her this morning to say that she was sick and wouldn't be coming in. Not that Marinette could really tell her about why she hadn't slept in over thirty six hours anyway, but it was always better to have a friend around. With the way her day was going, she definitely needed someone.  
  
To top off her morning, she had spotted Adrien, Chloe and Nino in the commons as she went to her locker this morning (trying as hard as she could to slink away unnoticed by Adrien.) Unfortunately, that came with the second shocking news of the past twenty four hours.  She tried as hard as she could to think of something, _anything_ besides the way that Chloe had pressed herself flush against _her_ partner and--  
  
She clenched her eyes closed and shook her head rapidly. She wasn't ready to remember the way that Chloe had been all over Adrien more than usual yet, because as hard as she tried, she hadn't been able to swallow her feelings for Adrien yet. ~~It almost seemed like knowing he was Chat made it worse.~~  
  
 _Just because I know he's Chat Noir doesn't mean I can act possessive of him. We're only partners, after all, and he probably stopped liking Ladybug the moment that he learned my identity._ The thought made the grip on her lungs feel tighter, and she sighed. Out of the most unlucky days of her life, this was probably the worst. Tikki had tried to give her a pep talk this morning, but Marinette couldn't help but feel bad anyway, and after a while, Tikki had given up and retreated into Marinette's purse for the day. Her head fell to the desk with a _THUD_ , and she resigned herself to her misery.  
  
She almost didn't register the sound of the door opening and closing until she saw a pair of orange converse step into her periphery. "Marinette?"  
  
 _Great, just the person I wanted to talk to._ She thought, trying to channel her confusing mass of feelings into anger. She lifted her head and looked anywhere but Adrien's face. "Hmm?"  
  
Adrien shifted on his feet as he considered whether or not to reenter her direct line of sight. "Umm..."  
  
Silence hung as she tried to block him out, and he searched for the words to express himself. Eventually, Marinette realized that they would be stuck like this until one of them spoke, and he was probably trying to let her down gently. She stood up from the desk, and looked straight down at her hands. Her eyes burned with tears, but she refused to let _Chat Noir_ see her this weak. "Adrien, look."  
  
She could feel him watching her, but didn't turn. If she looked at his face, she might accidentally string herself along again. Instead, she forced herself to continue letting herself down for him. "I understand. Nothing has to change. We can pretend we don't know, and we can go on our merry ways."  
  
Marinette risked a look towards Adrien. Surprisingly, he looked as if she had just slapped him. Maybe he wasn't expecting things to go this well. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about me. Honestly, I'm not even surprised that you picked Chloe over me after I-"  
  
His expression had instantly changed, and his head swiveled back to meet her gaze. "What do you mean, I picked Chloe?"  
  
 _Ah, anger. Something I can work with._ She scowled at him. "Haven't you? After the way she was all over you in the commons this morning, and after you just got the biggest letdown in your life, you expect me to believe that you _haven't picked Chloe?"_  
  
His expression was unreadable. "Marinette, you're _wrong."_  
  
She squared her shoulders at him, as if he was an akuma and she was about to fight him. "Really? How am I wrong? You're obviously disappointed that I'm Luh...That I'm....That it's me, this whole time. You don't have to lie for my benefit. I get it, Adrien, and I'm glad that you've found someone to replace me."   
  
Adrien balled his hands into fists by his sides, and began scowling right back at her. _"Replace you?!"_  
  
She had found a button, and pressed it. She crossed her arms. "Yeah. Knowing that your precious love was only your clumsy, lower middle class, air headed classmate must have been a real disappoint-"  
  
She was cut off as he roughly cupped her face to tilt it up. His lips came crashing to hers, and she found that her mind was suddenly about three steps of progression behind where it should  have been. He put his hand on the small of her back and pressed, as if using an anchor to reattach himself to the earth, and she found herself wishing her hands weren't trapped between their chests. She closed her eyes, and gave back.   
  
Just as abruptly as it had started, he ended their kiss. Marinette took half a step back to re-balance herself. Her face flushed, and as he pulled away, he kept his gaze level, anger still contorting his features. "If you thought that I would be disappointed to finally discover the identity of the woman I love, you are doing us both a disservice."  
  
Marinette, still stuck in the moment of the kiss, only opened her mouth and closed it a few times. Her mind was reeling as it struggled to put the final piece of the puzzle together. _Woman I love. Present tense. As in, he currently loves this woman, and that means..._  
  
His voice broke through her thoughts again. He jabbed in her direction sharply with a pointed finger. "I could _never_ be disappointed by you, and I will love you even if you continue to turn me away for the rest of my life."  
  
Marinette's anger shield crumpled as she gazed at him. "Adrien..."  
  
He flinched. Suddenly, every confusing feeling channeled into a singular sense of affection and relief, and she found herself beginning to cry. At the same time, though, she found herself laughing. Adrien's face twisted in further hurt and anger.  
  
Marinette sank back into her seat and laid her head in her hands for support. _What a day. What a roller coaster.  
_

  
She finally quelled her laughter, and turned her head so one hand was supporting it, and she was looking up at her partner. Her silly, furious partner.  She smiled at him, and he eyed her skeptically, as if preparing himself for the worst. "I love you too."  
  
She watched as his face traveled through several expressions in rapid succession. Hurt, anger, confusion, realization, joy.  
  
In a moment of impulse, she reached out to grab his hand, and gently kissed his knuckles. He finally registered what she said, and sank into a crouch so he could be on her level. Her eyes never left him. She felt as if she was watching the sun rise for the first time.  
  
He clutched her hand softly, as if afraid she would leave when he let go. "Does this mean that you'll be my Lady?"  
  
Marinette snorted. "I thought I already was."  
  
Adrien wrinkled his nose at her. "I meant _officially_ , like, you'd be my, you know..."  
  
"Your girlfriend?" She offered, softly. Something about the word seemed wrong. What she felt for him was too intense to be encapsulated by a juvenile term such as that. Not after all of the fighting and laughing and teasing and chasing they had done together.  
  
He nodded, and she smiled.   
  
She was trying to think of what to say next when voices approached the door. One of them was loudly drilling the other about something (Marinette was too busy not caring to tune in.)  
  
Only, before she could say anything, the door slammed open. Marinette's face snapped towards the door, only to find herself looking at the gobstruck faces of Chloe and Sabrina.  
  
Adrien and Marinette stared, their fingers still intertwined on the desk, while Chloe and Sabrina stared back, motionless.  
  
Sabrina broke the frozen moment by reaching out and slamming the door closed again. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. Adrien began to smirk. "Looks like the _Chat's_ out of the-"  
  
The door slammed open again, and Chloe marched towards them. Adrien let go of Marinette's hand to stand. Chloe was gesticulating wildly, but wasn't speaking. Marinette couldn't help herself, and giggled softly. Adrien glanced down at her face with a small smile. Chloe glared, and finally found a target and the words she was flailing for.   
  
_"What do you even think you were doing?"_ She hissed, pointing at Marinette.  
  
 _Ah, anger. Something I can work with._ Marinette smirked.   
  
"I was holding hands with my _boyfriend_." She said, smugly. Chloe's face turned red. Adrien took a step back. _He's probably used all of his confrontation for the day cornering me._ She thought. She stood to face Chloe more directly. Sabrina was standing in the door.  
  
Chloe's jaw was tense, and Marinette couldn't help but feel doubly victorious. She had no doubt that most of it was out of jealousy, as if she was trying to make up for the negative feelings she had felt earlier.   
  
The two girls stared at each other, sizing each other up. It almost seemed like Sabrina and Adrien were holding their breath, until finally...  
  
"Fine." Chloe said, straightening herself, and crossing her arms. "I suppose you win on that front."  
  
Marinette reeled back. "What?"  
  
Chloe huffed, and turned to begin leaving. "I can't win everything, just the important things, and it's obvious by the way he was looking at you when we came in that I've already lost. So, fine. Have your _thing_ together."  
  
Chloe reached the door. Sabrina was looking at her as if she had sprouted wings and grew snake hair. Chloe turned from the threshold and looked at Marinette again. "But I assure you, this victory is the only one you will ever have. Come on, Sabrina."  
  
Sabrina obediently stepped outside the door, waiting for the world to end, and Chloe slammed the door behind her. Marinette stared after them in stunned silence.  
  
Adrien cleared his throat. "I think we have to work on the jealousy levels, princess."  
  
Marinette turned to look at him again, frowning. " _What_ jealousy thing?"  
  
Adrien smirked in a way that was normally reserved for his masked alter ego. "This is the second time you've marked me as your territory with the other girls, bugaboo. Remember Lila?"  
  
Marinette flinched. Of course he would remember that up. He was there, after all. Embarrassment washed over her, and she scratched at the back of her neck. "Sorry."  
  
He began to laugh. In that moment, Marinette knew that everything would be perfect.


End file.
